


Mommy

by ShitL0rd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedtime Stories, Breastfeeding, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitL0rd/pseuds/ShitL0rd
Summary: Sans has a mommy kink





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octogator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octogator/gifts).



Ever since his brother taught him a particular kind of magic Papyrus has been more interested in those forms of... adult entertainment. While he enjoyed the things Sans had taught him and was happy to learn from his brother Papyrus took some research into his own hands. In this case quite literally.

He had plundered several books from the Libraby's adult section as well as spent some time practicing on his own, after all 'The Great Papyrus' could be nothing but great at something! He was eager to try what he had learned, as well as perhaps check his brother's interest in a few things the book referred to as 'fetishes'. With these thoughts in mind, he waited excitedly for his brother to join him for his nightly bedtime story.

Sans tiredly made his way into Papyrus room, then brightened up at the giddy look on his brother's face. 'so sweet'.

He reached for the roley chair in front of Papyrus' computer and pulled it next to his bed. Sans got himself comfortable and opened the index of Fluffy Bunny. "what adventure do you wanna hear tonight?"

Papyrus shifted to the side, pulling the blankets back to invite his brother in. "Could you... Maybe read from here brother? It makes it easier to see the pictures." Papyrus blushed brightly as he invited his brother into his bed. "Could you read the one where fluffy bunny tries to find the best gift for their mother?" 

Sans grins fondly and nods his head. "okay." He gets underneath Papyrus' bed sheets and scoots in to get comfortable. His fingers flipped through a few pages before he finally reached the specific chapter.

Papyrus sank down in bed, wrapping his arms around his brother while he rested his head against his chest. Giving Sans ribs a loving nuzzle before turning his focus to the book. He couldn't help how orange he was starting to turn, he loved being this close to his brother! 

Sans stuttered over a few words, but kept his pupils on the book. He reaches over and softly pets the top of Papyrus' skull.

Papyrus hummed, letting his eyes half close as he enjoyed his brother's voice. He knew this story by heart, like all the others in this book. But he loved listening to them over and over if Sans was the one to read them. he let his fingers start to slowly rub circles along his brothers femur. 

Sans blushed a deep blue as he read over the dialog of Fluffy Bunny saying 'mommy' multiple times. He also couldn't hold in the sharp intake of breath as he felt Papyrus fingers creep along his left femur.

"...Would 'mommy' like this?" Papyrus finished the page, giving his brother's femur a squeeze before letting his hand drift higher, ghosting over Sans' hipbone. 

Sans jumps and squeezes the book. "wh???" Did he just hear Papyrus correctly?

"Aren't you going to turn the page, Sans? I want to find out what 'Mommy' likes, don't you?" Papyrus' voice took on a huskier tone as he shifted his head to look up at his brother's face. 

Sans refused to make eye contact. He slowly turns to the next page, and notices that he's lost his voice. 

Papyrus chuckled, shifting to sit more upright and resting his head against his brother's shoulder, arms now wrapped around his brother's chest and moving along Sans ribs with feather light touches as he started to read, stressing the word 'mommy' with a slight purr and a firmer stroke to his brother's ribs.

Sans' breaths became heavy as he slightly pushed up into his brothers' touches. He squirmed as a familiar tightening formed in his pants. 

Papyrus tugged the book out of his brother's hands. Setting it to the side. "What do you think Mommy wants Sans?" Papyrus hummed, pressing his chest against his brothers, A softness and an orange glow coming from Papyrus' sleep shirt.

Sans blushed a deep blue and felt soft flesh press against his side. Sweat beaded at his forehead. "i-i..." He couldn't believe himself. "t-to make h-her feel good?" 

"Well Sans, why don't you try to make mommy feel good?" Papyrus let one hand slide down to rest against the collecting magic in Sans' groin. "And they might return the favor." Papyrus chuckled, trying to hide his own nerves... Stars he hoped he read his brother correctly.

Sans held in his breath as he shifted towards his brother. He brought up two shaky hands and squeezed the small breasts, rubbing the nipples in between his fingers. He flushed blue and muttered a few words. 

"Nyeh... Ah." Papyrus moaned lightly, letting his own fingers rub against his brothers clothed magic. "what was that Sans?" Papyrus tried to pick up what his brother was saying as his nipped hardened with his brothers touch. 

Sans bucks into Papyrus' touch and whines. "d-does this feel good, mommy?" He felt drool build up in his mouth as he noticed stains on Papyrus' night shirt. 'milk stains?'

"It feels very nice Sans, would you like a treat?" Papyrus pulled back enough so that he could remove his shirt, blushing hotly. His breasts were small, but clearly plump, milk was already starting to leak out of them. 

Sans nods his head eagerly and scoots closer. He reaches for the bare breasts and squeezes them, watching milk dribble out.

Papyrus groaned, tugging his brother closer. "Do you like them?" Papyrus asked, arching his back and pressing them more firmly into Sans hands. 

Sans nodded quickly and licked his teeth. "t-they're really nice m-mommy." He squirmed slightly, feeling his erection throb in need.

Papyrus wasn't expecting the spike of pleasure he got when he heard Sans call him that. He started this knowing just how lewd it would be. But stars, seeing the lust in his brother's sockets did it for him. As soon as he saw his brothers tongue he knew where he wanted it.

Hooking one hand behind his brother's skull Papyrus tugged him forward, pressing Sans face into his ecto-chest.

"Go on Sans, Drink. Mommy wouldn't want to punish you for being wasteful." He gave a light smack to his brothers tailbone after he finished speaking.

Sans jumped and fumbled to lift Papyrus' shirt. He flushed and stared at the pair of swollen breasts. Sans bashfully dipped his head and flicked his tongue over Papyrus' right nipple. 

Papyrus groaned, letting his hand dip into Sans shorts, moving to circle his brother erection and slowly stroke it. "That's it... Nyeeh."

Sans gasped and bucked into Papyrus' hand. His sockets fluttered closed as he began to suck lightly on the hardened nipple. He hummed in bliss as warm, sweet liquid flowed into his mouth. Sans began to whisper 'mommy's and clenched onto the bedspread. 

"Thats mommy's good boy." Papyrus purred, stroking Sans just a bit faster. One of his hands stroking the side of his brothers face as he drank. His own magic gathering in his groin and starting to form. "Do you think you could be an extra good boy and finger mommy while you have your treat?"

Sans nodded his head and pushed his hand between Papyrus' legs and began to stimulate his clit. Sans pulled back and began to suckle on the other breast while his free hand massaged the right. 

Papyrus groaned and spread his legs. He tugged down his brothers pants so that they fell to his knees. "You're doing such a good job, Mommy is proud of you Sans." Papyrus hummed, stopping his stroking so that he could rub his thumb over the head of Sans cock.

Sans gasped and pulled back, squeezing Papyrus' breats hard, causing them to squirt. He rutted into his brother's hand frantically, feeling his climax approaching. Sans shoved three finders inside of Papyrus and curled them. 

Papyrus gasped, bucking into Sans fingers and pumping Sans' cock faster. "Come on Sans, I want you to cum for Mommy." Papyrus groaned, his own climax growing with the sudden intrusion of his fingers. 

Sans burried his face between Papyrus' breasts and spread his fingers apart in his tightening hole. As if on command, Sans releases heavily into Papyrus' hand gasps. "m-mmommy!"

Papyrus was quick to follow, cuming around Sans' fingers hard. "ah..ah. Sans... Oh Stars." he moaned holding his brother against him. 

Sans slowed the thrusting of his fingers and sighed, face still shoved between Papyrus' boobs.

As he came down he took a deep breath and started to rub up and down Sans back. "You did such a good job Sans." He sighed happily. 

Sans blushed and pecked Papyrus on the cheek. He then curled up in his brother's arms and sighed into the warmth. "love you."


End file.
